Creer
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Todos sabían que el talento natural de Minho, no eran las palabras.
1. Jodido de mierda

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner.

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

.

.

 **Creer  
** –.–.–

 **1.- Jodido de mierda**

Newt gruñó de mala gana y giró los ojos a ver a otro lado mientras Thomas seguía hablando de lo sorprendente que era salir a correr y de lo muy genial que Minho parecía hablando de ser runner.

Como klunk fuera, ¿qué mierda le importaba a él?

—Shank, ¿a quién le importa? ¿ya te vas a casar con él? —bromeó ladeando la sonrisa en algo que no se sabía bien si era diversión o irritación.

—Thomas, te veré afuera del Map Room temprano, te mostraré algo —Minho llegó donde ellos comían y movió la cabeza para saludar, Newt no respondió—. ¿El trabajo de líder ya te dejó un humor de mierda? —rió.

Pero contrario a seguirle el juego, el rubio sólo llevó una cuchara de espeso yogurt a la boca. —¿Quizás debería irme un día a correr contigo? A Tommy parece funcionarle muy bien.

El aludido sin saber bien porqué, estiró los labios con la sonrisa congelada.

—¿Sí? —el keeper soltó una sonrisa creída de lado y movió el cereal sobre la leche sin prestarle mucha atención—, ¿no sé qué decir? —comió como si nada pasara, aunque, a juzgar por el ambiente incómodo, se daba a entender lo contrario.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que veremos, Minho?

—No comas ansias Tommy, ¿no has visto que a Minho le gusta dar sorpresas?

—Así es shank —éste se encogió de hombros restando importancia al mal humor que planchaba el líder, ¿cómo si ya estuviera acostumbrado aunque Thomas jamás en su vida lo hubiera presenciado?—, ¿soy la puta hada madrina de las sorpresas?

El moreno tragó agua porque era lo único que le quedaba y no sabía qué más podía hacer, nunca le había pasado algo así. ¿Dónde estaba Chuck para tener excusa de salir corriendo? Y su aliento se apagó cuando Winston, el último en quedar en la Choza de la comida, se fugó.

— _Cobarde_ —soltó en su mente, aunque no era muy diferente de lo que él tenía planeado—. Creo que debería ir a dormir —relamió los labios tras medio trabarse entre palabras y levantarse, definitivamente no quería ser el único ahí entre esos dos. Iba a decir algo más, alargar la excusa con otras tonterías, pero mejor sólo hizo lo que nunca: Cerró la boca y se fue.

Newt le siguió con la mirada mientras continuaba comiendo, lento y aletargado..., entre todo el silencio espeso que quedó formado.

—Nunca te vi emocionado con un greenie.

—¿Qué puedo decirte hombre? ¿es que me mata ese desborde por jamás callarse la klunk boca? Algo así como tú justo ahora —medio lo apuntó con la cuchara y siguió comiendo—. ¿A qué viene toda esa mierda? ¿Alby ya no te da "tu tiempo feliz"? —pero el tono de voz, más que divertido, se agravó un poco.

—¿Quizás? —Newt se encogió de hombros.

Más silencio, de fondo sólo se escuchaba el trasteo de la cuchara chocando contra el plato. Minho la soltó a medio tragar, se pasó una mano por la boca y se levantó.

—Hombre, ¿y qué mierda tengo yo que ver con toda esa klunk? —Bien, ahora eran los dos con ese humor—. Ve y soluciónalo o lo que mierda sea —Iba a largarse de una vez, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo y le miró sin entender.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —Newt repitió como si entendiera que el otro no lo había escuchado bien—. Pareces un experto, ¿no? —comió bien el trozo de yogurt sin intimidarse de cómo solía verse el runner cuando se enojaba—. No recordaba esas dotes tuyas en el Maze.

Un golpe seco sobre la mesa rebotó, el puño de Minho estaba firmemente cerrado sobre la madera.

—¿Quizás es porque no te vino en klunk gana? —escupió a un lado como si las palabras fueran veneno, aunque igual estiró los labios en media sonrisa ahora bastante socarrona—. O seguro fue porque el puesto de runner te quedaba muy chico al igual que todos ahí —hizo una pausa y cruzándose de brazos lo barrió con la mirada de manera sarcástica—. ¿Ahora acaso vas a decir que Thomas es de tu puto interés?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —se acabó lo que comía y arrugó el ceño, no es que lo estuviera disfrutando pero tenía hambre—. ¿O qué si fueras tú?

—No me vengas con mierda —con la sola mención el asiático respingó con peor humor—, ¿ser líder ya te dejó pura klunk en la cabeza?

—Jamás te importó que dejara los runners, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —fugazmente éste se mostró afectado, pero como vino, se fue; aquel había sido un tema difícil de superar en muchas maneras, no quería volver a tocarlo. Resopló y se dio media vuelta comenzando a marcharse.

—¿Es lo único que sabes hacer, no? ¿Correr?

—¿Y qué si así es? —Minho se encogió de hombros restando importancia sin dejar de caminar—. Por algo soy el klunk keeper, ¿no?

—¿El bastardo keeper que a todos deja atrás?

Minho detuvo sus pasos de manera seca.

—Siempre corriendo. Jamás esperando —Newt prosiguió desde su lugar, medio divertido, medio calmo—. ¿El keeper imposible de alcanzar?

El moreno giró sobre sus talones, viéndolo. —¿Me culpas por ser mejor? —No sabía si reírse o enojarse.

—¿Vas a dejar a Tommy atrás? ¿solo?

—Si tanto te interesa —Minho tronó la lengua y regresó a continuar sus pasos a la salida—, cámbialo de keeper, puedes hacerlo, ¿no? Eres el klunk jodido líder que todo lo puede —y se fue.

Newt se quedó ahí solo, contemplando, con el traste del yogurt vació en una mano.

–.–

Entre pesadillas Minho se levantó y agitó la cabeza intentando sacar el sonido de aquellos pasos rebotando. Pasó una mano sobre su cara retirando sudor y, entre respiración agitada apoyó un brazo tembloroso contra el piso y se empujó para terminar de levantarse.

Maldijo a Newt, llevaba tiempo sin tener aquella pesadilla.

—Mierda...

Desde la hermosa cena llena de romance con el imbécil klunk líder, su feliz humor no había cambiado y, ahora tras soñar con caballitos rosas y nubes de algodón dulce, estaba peor.

Pateó un par de zapatos entre la oscuridad y alcanzado sus botas de correr fue a salirse de ahí, estaba seguro que si se topaba con cualquier infeliz shank, le reventaría la cara sin pensarlo.

— _Agradécelo a tu estúpido líder_ —mordisqueó molestamente las palabras.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con Newt?

Justo ahora no quería hablarlo o terminarían peor, pero tampoco quería seguir molesto con él. ¿Cómo que eso lo enfadaba aún más?

Genial, ahora estaba contradictorio y...

Se detuvo a medio camino al Map Room, tenía planeado revisar mapas un rato para distraerse, pero vio luz y eso le llamó la atención, al ingresar encontró al que menos esperaba observando un par de viejos trazos que no tardó en reconocer.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo? —terminó por ingresar caminando hacia él. Newt y él eran amigos, y aunque le jodiera cuando este se cerraba en su mundito todo oscuro, al final le importaba. ¡Y de mierda que le enfadaba estar así!

—Minho... —éste se levantó, llevaba el fleco sobre un rostro sombrío y parecía dedicar una especial atención a ese mapa a la mesa—, Tommy no es un mal shank.

El aludido levantó una ceja sin comprender, Newt no continúo pronto.

—Pero aún así... —estiró los labios en una sonrisa afectada, volvió a pausar y entre el silencio se acercó lento al otro y, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, presionó sus labios contra los ajenos, le dedicó unos segundos más de contemplación y caminó lento a la salida. Ahí se detuvo, mano en puerta abierta—..., no me agrada como tu compañero —y salió.

Con un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, Minho no dijo nada y en lugar de llamarlo, sólo dirigió la vista al pedazo de papel que el otro tanto veía. Lo recordaba. Recordaba aquella sección como lo que sucedió esa mañana.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Eso que hay aquí

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner.

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

.

.

 **Creer  
** –.–.–

 **2.- Eso que hay aquí**

Thomas había notado que Minho se encontraba raro esos últimos días tras lo de la discusión con Newt, quería aventurarse a preguntar, pero parecía que el keeper le leía los pensamientos porque en el momento menos idóneo hacía que se movieran o se desaparecía.

—Por más que uno se pregunte, no va a obtener las respuestas correctas si el otro no las tiene —Chuck se había sentado a su lado y comía un trozo de tocino, él miraba a lo lejos a Minho caminar con otros runners hacia el Map Room, pero después volvió la vista a otro lado, donde estaba el actual líder—, o si no busca en el lado correcto —Él menor suspiró bajito—. Me tardé buscando un balde para acarrear agua todo el día, ¿puedes creerlo shank? Al final Frypan era quien sabía dónde estaban, él y su tropa de slintheads los habían movido TODOS.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y mirarlo mientras negaba, a veces no sabía si el otro decía las cosas por alguna razón o todo era una simple coincidencia.

—Supongo que te ha chantajeado con tocino, ¿cierto?

Chuck hizo ruiditos intentando decir algo pero sin dejar de comer y siguió en lo suyo. Algo sobre _rico_ , _grasa_ , y una cosa más que no quiso saber sobre los retretes y la cocina.

—¡Hey greenbean!—era un tipo con el que jamás había hablado—, Newt te anda buscando.

Thomas le observó marcharse, y sin saber bien la razón de su repentino nerviosismo, se levantó.

—Shank —Chuck se limpió la cara, le había imitado—, asegúrate que te de toda la información, o estarás como yo todo el día —y se fue rumiando.

–.–

Al salir de hablar con él, el runner no se encontraba en mejor situación, de hecho, tenía más dudas que antes. Newt para nada había tocado el tema de la discusión con Minho, lo contrario, parecía sacarle la vuelta y, aunque él intentó llegar varias veces ahí, al final sólo recibió una mirada tranquila llena de advertencia.

Él le agradaba y pensaba, o eso había entendido, eran algo así como amigos, pero no estaba seguro ahora.

—Esto no me gusta —por alguna razón se sentía en medio de una batalla y eso lo incomodaba—. Necesito despejarme —un baño podría ayudarlo.

–.–.–

Minho llevaba cuchillo en mano, estaba tirado sobre el pasto viendo el supuesto cielo. Se había saltado la cena tras bañarse, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y todo lo que quería era silencio, cosa que con Thomas en el Maze, era muy difícil conseguir.

 _Aquella mañana años atrás, ellos hablaron. Todo iba... raro, no mal, pero sí raro. Su conversación había pasado a un momento incómodo tras sentarse a la puerta esperando abriera, y cuando por fin se iban..._

Resopló con algo de fastidio dándose cuenta que volvía a pensar en eso, y como vino aquello que sintió, lo pateó lejos al igual que lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

—Hey Minho —Thomas apareció, llevaba el cabello goteando de agua y se sentó a su lado—, ¿no volverás a cenar? Frypan se ha enojado hoy temprano porque alguien hurgó en la cocina sin su permiso anoche y dejó un desastre.

—Que levante su queja con quien mierda le importe —rodó los ojos—. ¿No deberías irte a perder a no sé..., tu esquina de siempre?

—¿Sigues en tu plan drama? —sentado con las rodillas dobladas, él observó a lo lejos un par de shanks caminando, entre ellos el líder, quien lo miró escuetamente y continuó—. ¿Siguen...

—Shank, déjate de mierda y piérdete —el asiático clavó el cuchillo a la tierra y se levantó por fin, después creó un movimiento con el rostro—. Aprovecha mejor este tiempo para dormir, has andado muy lento allá afuera —y se marchó.

–.–

—¿Newt?

El nombrado soltó lo que veía y giró a quien le hablaba, antes de ver la madera que mostraba.

—Eso es tarea de Gally —aunque no le gustara la idea, él era el keeper y debería saber cómo administrarla—, háblalo con él —cerró tema y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario de donde todos iban. Había visto a Minho a lo lejos marchándose y, cuando le vio ingresar al Map Room, decidió que era tiempo de enfrentarlo.

—Shank, te dije que te largues o qué sé yo, pero fuera de mi vista —escuchó gruñir, el runner estaba inclinado sobre la mesa apoyando ambas manos, había un par de hojas sueltas y un lápiz. Newt pensó en que quizás redibujaba, sabía que era una manera de distraerse y bloquearse de lo demás.

—Podría enviarte a la Slammer por dirigirte tan hostil, ¿sabes?

Minho medio rió, bajo, y negó. —Haz lo que mierda quieras, siempre y cuando sea lejos de mí.

—Eso no se va a poder —Newt paseó la mirada sobre la pared izquierda, sus labios se aflojaban en una sonrisa afectada—, porque te quiero cerca de mí.

—Shank —Minho giró, lo veía molesto—, ¿qué mierda quieres que te diga? —dudó—, ¿o que haga? Vele a decir eso a quien te crea —cabeceó en gesto apuntando la puerta para que se marchara y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

 _Años atrás... ese día las cosas fueron diferentes. Cuando se iban, en un arrebato, una cosa llevó a la otra y prometieron hablar del tema y..._

Minho se tensó al sentir las manos rodeando desde su espalda y por sobre el estómago, pero no se movió, sólo se quedó ahí mientras Newt apoyaba la frente escondiendo el rostro a la nuca.

 _... Aquel día el rubio le dejó muy claro qué tan importante había llegado a ser._

—Lo lamento... —habló bajito.

Newt tras su accidente se ocultaba en sus nuevos deberes, y las veces que lograba hablar con el otro evitaba el tema. Adelante lograron solucionar casi todo y restablecer su amistad, pero al precio de fingir que lo sucedido jamás pasó. ¿Quizás porque dolía menos?

Minho apretó la mandíbula, miraba las hojas blancas fijamente.

Y todo lo que le quedó al keeper runner fue olvidar y continuar. _Correr_.

—¿Acaso planeas saltar de otra pared mañana?

No hubo respuesta.

—Mierda Newt —gruñendo se separó, se sentía extraño cuando dejaba abrir esa puerta y lo detestaba—, piérdete.

Le costó mucho manejar aquello, ahora lo único que quería era sacarlos de ahí y ya. Sin embargo _el rubio tenía una sorprendente capacidad para forzar algo en él que los demás no._

Alargando un brazo, lo tomó por la nuca y le jaló hacia él presionándolo en un tosco beso, al cual profundizó cuando pasó también la otra y afirmó mejor con ambas.

 _Para enfurecerlo de tal manera que los demás no._

Chocó contra la mesa atrás cuando Newt se empujara mejor contra él, giró de manera torpe y deslizando las manos por las piernas lo jaló para subirlo encima de la madera, dejándolo sentado. Subió con los dedos y sacó de encima la ramera mostaza tirándola a un lado para después presionarse contra él y volver a aquel beso, mordiendo e hinchando los labios.

 _Para hacerle perder el control..._

Bajó entre mordidas por la línea de la mandíbula y hasta el cuello, la cadera del otro se pegaba a la suya frotando, haciendo notar que a esas alturas era evidente que ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para aguantar más.

—Hazlo —la voz ronca de Newt ordenó, él le miraba firme.

Separándose, desabotonó el pantalón ajeno y dejó que éste se girara dándole la espalda, él hizo lo mismo con su pantalón y bajándolo se acercó, descubriendo el pálido trasero que lo aguardaba.

 _... y hacerle desear algo para siempre, que probablemente podría terminar cuando él saliera la mañana siguiente al Maze, o bien, acabarlo cuando al otro se le ocurriera desaparecer nuevamente._

Se acomodó y empujó con fuerza soltando un gemido dolorido, Newt por su parte también lo hizo tensando su cuerpo al momento, el rubio se removió y urgió porque terminara de una jodida vez de entrar todo y se moviera.

 _Y aún así..._

Y una vez en el tope, esperó unos segundos y continúo. De afuera a dentro, empujando y sosteniendo la cadera con fuerza para acoplarse al ritmo.

 _..., pese a saber lo que aquello significaba..._

El sudor resbalaba por su piel y el ritmo cada vez iba más rudo, los gemidos sofocados se ahogaban con la falta de aire y pasaban a gruñidos e insistencias.

 _... Newt le hacía querer intentarlo. Creer._

Respiró pesado, su cuerpo temblándole, el rubio había quedado inmóvil y recargado sobre la mesa respiraba acelerado.

 _Lo detestaba._

Se separó un paso, y sin mediar tiempo, lo volvió a jalar por el cuello en otro beso.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Es sólo nuestro

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner.

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

.

.

 **Creer  
** –.–.–

 **3.- Es sólo nuestro**

Thomas comía avena sin tragarla bien, tenía DEMASIADAS dudas y no eran contestadas, o por lo menos qué él las creyera. ¿Cuándo sabía si Minho realmente no estaba jugando con él?

—¿Qué te pasa shank? —Newt se había sentado, comía lo mismo.

—No entiendo esas mordidas —para cuando cayó con quién hablaba, era demasiado tarde; Thomas no sabía si continuar.

—¿Mordidas? —frunció las cejas y miró donde el otro, no lejos quejándose por alimento con el keeper de los cooks, estaba el keeper runner—. Ah —cerró la boca en seco y mejor tragó más comida.

Thomas lo miró sospechoso.

—¿Qué?

El rubio alzó una ceja no entiendo. —¿Qué de qué?

—¿Tú sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto es un insulto —Minho gruñía y dejó su plato con doble ración mientras se sentaba—. ¿Cómo creen que uno puede vivir así? —agarró del cereal y alzándolo frente a sus ojos dejó caer la espesa masa. Volvió a gruñir—. ¿Qué klunk sucede con ustedes?

—Tommy tiene severas dudas sobre tus mordidas, ¿a lo mejor quiere una?

El keeper rodó los ojos y luego rió de buena gana, —Klunk, jodido que un apestoso griever se apunta —y Newt le hizo juego. Thomas no entendió y, al verlos volver a llevarse bien, menos.

—No es posible que un griever te hiciera eso.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque... —el moreno dudó. No, no tenía como comprobarlo. Buscó ayuda en Chuck quien recién llegaba, pero éste siquiera entendía el tema.

—Mierda, ¡esto es tan asqueroso! —la cara de Minho era chistosa al ver la avena.

—Shank, sólo traga —Newt reía.

—Preferiría tragar otra cosa.

Newt cabeceó con cierto gesto cómplice al keeper, ladeando una sonrisa. —Conozco opciones.

Thomas lanzó una mirada dudosa a Chuck.

—Shank, a mí no me mires, es como si ellos hablaran su propio lenguaje —él siguió comiendo calladito—. Mejor sólo ignóralos.

El moreno revolvió su avena pero inevitablemente siguió observándoles. No..., las piezas no le encajaban. ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso? Afiló la mirada sobre el rubio, había algo en él que...

Se quedó con media boca abierta cuando Minho se levantó, cabeceando en gesto de marcharse.

—Te escucho shank, hablemos de esas opciones.

Observó como esos dos se iban y, aún con la boca abierta miró a Chuck y luego los platos de cereal solos. ¿Esas marcas...? Y...

—¿Newt?

Pausa.

—Klunk...

–.–

Fin

.

 **Comentarios:** Cuando se es malo hablando, la solución es actuar. Simple.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
